the night belongs to vampires
by narukocutiegirl
Summary: a random story hope you like it. a vampire and werewolf love story. tell me what you think about it please.


**The night belongs to vampires**

**A about 15 year old girl with long black hair down to her knees worn in two pig tails held in place by two red ribbons, she has dark brown eyes and wearing a plain black t-shirt underneath a black and red open zip jacket along with and dark blue denim mini shorts that are a little frayed round the bottom and over knee orange stockings with a hole in each knee and plain black leather worker boots that had tons of scuff marks and mud stains all over them. **

**Franticly Running through a dark woods alone and out of breath, When suddenly from behind her a twig snapped, She turned around to see a tall man behind her with dark brown short spike hair and bright sky blue eyes dressed in black jumper, black jeans and black trainers.**

**"Who are you?" She asked,**

"**Sssh." He whispered while covering her mouth with a single finger and running into an opening in a huge tree. With her on his lap "Who the hell does this guy think he's is grabbing me like this" she asked herself but "Uhh." Was all she could get out? He looked down at the girl in his arms "please be quiet." He whispered to her.**

**When suddenly a man shouted out of know were causing Katie to slightly jump "YOU HAVE TO THE COUNT OF TEN TO COME OUT OR I'M GONNA CHOP DOWN EVERY TREE IN THIS FOREST! ...ONE...TWO...THREE...FOUR..."**

**"I know that voice." she mumbled out. Looking shocked at the girl still in his arms steering off into the distance, and he quietly replied "what's your name?" The girl looked back up to him "My name is..."**

**"TEN..." He interrupted. A chainsaw revved up and then the second man said "The big one over there"**

**"no way that's Alex's voice. But why is he here he should be at home." She muttered under her breath to herself.**

**"Damn it I gotta get this kid outta here." he thought out loud to himself while throwing her over his shoulder and climbing up the branches to the top of the tree with her struggling and shouting "hay who you calling a kid, and put me down right now." all the way to the top. He leaped to the next tree and to the next till it was safe then placed her down quietly and asked again "Well what's your name?"**

**"My name is Katie, Katie white. Can I ask who's chasing you?" she replied.**

"**An asshole named Alex I stole this of him." he said while taking out a dagger from his pocket. "I knew it was him" she whispered not loud enough for him to hear.**

"**Give me that right now." she demanded with an angry voice while trying to reach it.**

**He replied with a curious tone to his voice "why should I."**

"**Because it's mine." She said staring him in his eyes.**

"**How do I know you're telling the truth?" he said looking her in the eyes then nosiest they were glowing a crimson red.**

"**You can't be…" he was saying till a gunshot interrupted him.**

" **I can't be a what?" she said with a stern voice**

**Then a man shouted out "KATIE COME OUT OR I'LL DISTROY EVERYTHING YOU LOVE." **

**She whispered "Shit, not good I've gotta get outta here." She squatted down behind the bush and crawled along the ground on all fours, the man followed behind her till she stopped and turned around and said "if you're gunna follow me then can I at least know your name?"**

"**fine my name is Michael, what about you?" he replied **

"**I'm a vampire and that dagger you have is the only thing that can kill me, the blade is made of 100% pure silver and the handle is made of wood from a sacred tree next to a holy shrine and my brother is meant to be the guardian of that dagger." She explained. **

"**Oh so you're a princess are you?" he said. **

"**Don't remind me I hate it. It's always do this do that I wish I was a human Instead" she replied to him.**

"**Come with me I'll get you outta here ok princess" he said with a slight smirk on his face and held out his hand. When she was just about to take it she said "wait… first how do I know I can trust you?"**

"**I'll give you back your dagger okay." he replied.**

"**I can agree to that but the first sign of trouble I sap your neck got it." She snapped at him, he gave her dagger back to her.**

"**Got it, you have my word princess." Michel said with a slight laugh in his voice.**

**She took his hand and followed him out the forest. "So, why was Alex following you?" she asked wanting to know why her brother was out here.**

"**If you tell me who was chasing you?" he replied curiously awaiting the answer.**

"**His name is David Black and that mutt has been following me for about two months now and so I tried to lose him in the woods and that's when I met you," "your turn." she explained to Michael.**

"**well as you already know I stole that dagger but it didn't go as planned Alex stopped me and so I tried fight him off and ran for it at the first opportunity that's when bumped into you." He explained to her.**

**Now coming to the edge of the woods Michael just stopped suddenly when he sniffed and said "shit it's him." He turned round and held her bridal style "wait… who… what…" and ran unbelievably fast cutting off her sentence she was trying to get out. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tightly closed her eyes then suddenly snapped them opened them realising that the sent wasn't human but that he was a werewolf. She was that shocked that she just froze at the thought of what she called a mutt was carrying her. She looked behind them and saw, a large dark brown wolf, with razor sharp teeth with drool running down his long jaw, and his long tongue hanging out his mouth, with huge dark brown eyes that looked deadly angry, slamming its huge paws on the ground to push his large body rapidly forwards forcing the gap behind them to shrink, "that's David" she muttered quietly then raised her voice to say "transform into a wolf now." **

"**What... Wait how did you…" he tried to get out before she cut him off **

"**Now he's gaining just do it now" she snapped.**

**He swung her round to his back casing her hair to come out of the two pig tails and transformed into a huge wolf with incredibly soft and silky black fur and beautiful sky blue eyes but scary sharp teeth with the Katie riding him on his back clinging to him with all her might closing because of the speed they were going at, with her hair flowing in the wind making the ends of her hair just touching the tip of his tail. His large paws were patting the ground. Her arms where wrapped around his neck lose but just tight enough so she won't fall off, with her eyes closed and face against his soft fur. When suddenly it started to rain enough to was able to cover their sent and took a while before they were able to lose David. **

**They eventually came across an old abandon barn were they took shelter because the rain started to come down even harder.**

**She got off of Michal and opened the door and inside the barn was cold, dark, and split into sections and at the back of the barn.**

**There was a second layer with hay scattered everywhere.**

**After entering Michal turned back into a human but he was just wearing his black jeans that were completely soaked and clinging to his tanned skin with drips of water running down his heavenly toned six packs "well I guess it's lucky my jean didn't rip." He said with a smile on his face. Katie just stared at him while Michael laughed "your face has gone as gone bright red you haven't fallen for me have you" while elbowing her in the stomach shouting out "HELL NO WHY WOULD I FALL FOR A MUT!" and punched him in the face.**

**After about a minute of silence Katie took off her jacket then started to undo her shoelaces when Michael blurted out "WHAIT… WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" **

"**I'm taking off my jacket; shoes and socks cause there socked" she stated after that the penny dropped and she said in a really snobby way "Don't flatter your-self. Why would I do something like that with a MUT." **

**Michael then responded to that by shouting "STOP CALLING ME A MUT! And how did you know I never told you?" **

**She tuck her nose up and replied "I could smell it and by the way I think you have flees" she ended as she began to scratch her head, **

"**YEAH YOU'RE THE FLEE YOU DAMN BLOOD SUCKER." He growled **

**Katie finished taking her shoes and socks while Michael walked to the door when suddenly a bright flash of lighting made Katie jump, there was 5 seconds of silence then a large bang at the same time Katie let out a scream then Michael shouted as he turned to where she is "WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM?", but there was no one there "wait were did she…". There was another flash of lightning interrupting him. Two seconds later the huge bang of thunder followed by a squeal that staring out loud then fading out "she's hiding behind a pile of hay. Could she be?" he said questioning her actions. he walked over to behind the huge pile of hay and just stood there looking at her as she looked up at him when a bright flash illuminated her teary followed by a loud crash of thunder, she screamed while jumping into his firm muscular arms, and burying her head into his chest knocking him to the ground and after he had enough time to gather his bearings he look down and sore Katie clinging to him while shaking and crying. He asked her "are you scared of thunder and lightning?" she gathered the courage to reply with a nod and said "it's scary cause the sudden light change hurts my eyes and the sound of the thunder hurts my ears."**

**He just sat there and raised a hand up and stroked her head causing her to jump then calmly whispered "its ok." And repeated it over and over for a while. There was a long silence before he said "looks like the rains died down a bit, huh?" she replied with a simple "mmm" and tried to get up but slipped over she fell into his arms he commented by laughing "you're really clumsy aren't you?" then she looked up and chuckled "yeah I guess I am" they looked at each other in the eye as his face started to move closer Katie closed her eyes and so did Michael they were centimetres away when, the barn door slammed open. Both Michael and Katie snapped their head up to look at the doors to see David standing there with a huge grin on his face and said "dude you totally court her!", Michael gritted his teeth and said "shit" while Michael felt her staring to shake, Michael turned his face back to hers to see her steering down at the ground saying "I can't believe it your actually..." as she turned her head up with tears pouring down her face and shouting "YOURE ACTUALLY ONE OF THEM ARNT YOU. YOU'RE A BLACK. YOUR FULL NAME IS MICHAEL BLACK ISN'T IT!"**

"**Wait, calm down." Was all Michael could get out before she punched Michaels jaw from below with most of her strength coursing him to slam into the roof of the barn while David just stood there in complete shock when Michael came smashing down to the ground.**

**She turned around and punched a huge hole in the back of the barn and ran as fast as she could home and ran straight to her room and buried her face into her pillow then about 5 minutes later she fell asleep. At 7:00am her alarm went off with long beeps, after about 5 minutes Katie slammed her fist down on the alarm clock coursing it to brake under the weight of the punch cutting her hand on the broken pieces saying "fuck, I did it again" she got up and went to her draw and got her first aid kit out and cleaned the blood off her hand. Katie left her room and walked down the stairs and knottiest that her boots weren't there and sighed "that was my favourite pair of boots" and slopped down on the bottom step a felt something in her belt loop so she pulled it out and got incredibly angry and stormed back up stairs and slammed her brother Alex's door open making him jump and fall out of bed and shouting "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."**

**Katie replied by throwing the knife straight in-between his legs only just missing his manhood and shouted "THIS IS WHATS FUCKING WRONG WITH ME. YOU KNOW WHERE I FOUND IT!?" Alex just stayed dead quiet because he knew if he said anything she would end up kill him. Katie began shouting "IN THE HANDS OF THAT GOD DAMN MUT MICHAEL BLACK AFTER I HERD YOU SHOUTING YOUR HEAD OFF AND TRIED TO CUT DOWN THE TREE I WAS IN. WANT TO EXPLAIN YOURSELF!?" after she finish shouting they finally knottiest that their dad was stood behind them. Their dad simply said "why are you two fighting about now?" **

**Katie calmly replied "he lost a fight for the knife to that mut Michael black and tried to get it back and endangered my life in the process that's what we're shouting about ok dad." "I'm gunna make breakfast then get ready for school, kay." she finished and walked away "Katie dont talk back to me like that and its OKAY got it." Katie's dad said giving her a mini lecture then walked into Alex's room closing the door behind him.**

**After she ate two slices of buttered toast she walked back up to her room and got into a short dark green tartan skirt, a white blouse, with a dark green tie and a plain orange t-shirt underneath. Katie glanced at the clock and sore that it was 7:40 am "shit. Not good, not good I'm gonna be late. As she ran out the door she slipped on her black leather shoes and picked up her bag slung it over her shoulder and ran out the door and to school but decided not to draw attention and run at a slow pace well slow for her. She ended up arriving at school at 8:10am "A hole ten minutes late" she said. When Katie got to class room she opened the door to the hole class dead quiet steering at a boy who was stood in the front of the class. Katie turned her head to the boy who was already looking at her as she laid her eyes on him all she said was "fuck off" and turned to leave the class room when the teacher shouted "Katie how many times have I told you about your language and now you're her take your seat." **

"**fine just don't make him sit next me got it" Katie said as she walked over to her seat at the back of the class room and sat down and put her bag down under her seat. **

**Katie's attention drew back to the boy as he started to introduce himself.**

"**Hello, my name is Michael Black but people usually call me mike; it's a pleasure to meet you. If you have any questions I'll try my best to answer them."**

**Amy who was Katie's best friend could tell she was pissed off and raised her hand to ask "what did you do to make Katie so annoyed with you?" there was a long silence as everyone listened carefully to him only to be let down by him saying "we got off on the wrong foot yesterday that's all." Amy looked back at Katie who was giving him a 'is that it' look.**

**After that came the usual questions followed like "What do you do in your spare time like hobbies." and "What's your favourite music band?" He gave quick, short, one word answers like "Hunting." "Varies." Then someone asked "do you have a girlfriend?" Katie suddenly became interested in what he was saying and Michael could tell and replied "no I don't, that's all I really want to say." He said with an obviously fake smile.**

"**Okay you can sit second to back right in front of Katie." The teacher said with a stern expression on her face while looking at Katie in a way to say 'deal with it'.**

"**Sure" he replied obviously trying to look like he didn't care all that much about where he sat, while Katie obviously looked pissed off. **

**After he sat down the teacher carried on by taking the register wear all you can hear is the teacher saying the student's names and all the students replying with a dull mono-tone "yes miss". **

**The first two hours went by slowly then suddenly the bell rang to tell everyone it's the end of the lesson and that its break time as the teacher said "okay class and that is the end of our lesson please hand in all of your work for marking then you are free to leave."**

**Katie walked up to the teacher's desk and put her work down then walked out the class room as fast as possible, while Michael followed closely, he tailed her up to the roof where she just turned around and shouted "stop stalking me you bloody mutt"**

**He Answered by saying "It's not what you think." **

"**oh really it's not what I think then what is it then Couse I think you were trying to make me drop my guard then kill me when I least expected it." She snapped back while staring him in right in the eyes**

"**no that wasn't it." He calmly replied but being interrupted by her rolling her eyes and saying "yeah right" but out of know where he grabbed her arms, looked her straight into her eyes and shouted "I dropped my guard as well that's how I didn't knottiest David till he slammed through the door." there was a long and awkward silence before Amy came braking through the door shouting "KATIE, NO FIGHTING." While giving her a flying hug, this made Michael giggle to himself a little. Katie and Amy both looked at him, then Katie looked back to Amy and said "if me and him fight there's a high chance of us taking the inter school down and injuring a lot of innocent people, so were not gonna fight isn't that right" "puppy" she added. At first she looked a little confused but you could see the moment the penny dropped, she muttered to herself "Ooh. He's one of them" and walked up to him and raised her hand above his head having to step up onto her tiptoes and gently put her hand down on his head and ruffled his hair a little and said "good boy." Michael's eyes widened with shock and quietly whispered "why, you're a human aren't you. You should be scared not gentle." That when Katie said "she's known about our world for a long time now and she knows if I felt you were a threat I would have stopped her from going near you." Michael's eyes moved back to Katie and felt his cheeks start to heat up due to the sight of the girl who up till now has been anything but gentle smiling in the most beautiful way. **

"**are you okay" Amy said with a worried look on her face and moved her hand to his forehead, he instantly pushed her away coursing her to trip and hitting the hard concrete scrapping her arm and taking away the top layer of skin. "Ow that hurt" Michael ran over to Amy asking "are you okay" and when they sore blood they both looked up at Katie to see her eyes bright red and wide with shock then her shouting "GET HER OUT OF HERE NOW!" Michael picked Amy up and carried her down to the nurse's office. Then ran back up to the roof to see her in a heap on the floor shacking. Michael walked over and when to put his hand on her but got interrupted by Katie shouting "DON'T TOUCH ME!" then muttered "I thought I was able to control my thirst"**

**Michael placed his hand on Katie's shoulder turning her to face him. Katie looked him straight in the eyes then was shocked when he exposed his neck and said "it's okay you can bite me. Better than biting and killing a human." And closed his eyes waiting for her to bite him but still winced at the cold sharp pain in his wrist. With excess blood running down his arm touching the rolled up sleeve of his clean white shirt. Katie opened one of her bright red eye to looking at him to see him looking straight at her. Katie drew back whipping the blood from her mouth and stuttered "thanks." While Michael whipped the blood off his arm, Katie just stared at his wrist "you heal really fast" she noted. **

"**yeah I know" Michael said just before the bell rang "come on time to **


End file.
